ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Items
Items Items are core game mechanics that act as resources. They have various ways of being obtained and have various effects on the game. Chart Locker The locker contains Yakisoba Bread, Konpeito, Sports Drink and Story Keys. It can be found in the middle section of the map. The locker shows the number of items you have, as well as their expiration date. Present Box Accepting rewards, completing tasks and the like rewards the player with items or cards. Except for lesson related Producer Points and Jewels, every reward will await the player in their Present Box, found on the main screen in your room. Items in the Present Box expire thirty days after first arriving, unless accepted by the player. Tips *Since LP/AP restoring items expire a day after the current event ends, and the Present Box has its own expiration period, you can store your resource restoring items in the Present Box until a time where you'd like to use them. *On event related rewards, you can prolong the expiration date by waiting until the event ends to accept them. By doing so, you can keep resource restoring items for up to three events. Remember to claim your event rewards before the next event starts and the banner is gone, if the banner is gone any unclaimed rewards are lost forever. Diamond Shop Diamonds can be purchased in the diamond shop, which is found on the school map, rewarded in special campaigns like log-in reward campaigns, or achieved by completing tasks in lessons, collecting event points, and reading event stories (1 diamond per chapter). When buying dia, you also receive a specified amount of Live Cyalumes, detailed in the item list above. Diamonds are used for various actions such as scouting, refilling AP or LP, or unlocking idol road nodes. Tips *Events and reading event stories can offer a lot of diamonds, so participating to collect more is always a good idea. Yumecoin Shop Yumecoins are used to purchase event BGM, previews of unit songs, outfits, voice clips, and backgrounds. *The event BGM and unit song previews can be set as background music on each character's profile page. The main page will also play the BGM chosen for your set character. *You can buy up to five outfits every month. *The backgrounds available in the shop are different versions of existing backgrounds, showing different times of the day. You must already have the original background unlocked to be able to buy a new one. See Yumecoin Shop page for more information. Star Medal Shop Star Medals are used to purchase old, unavailable cards, new exclusive cards, and Rainbow Keys. *Star Medals are obtained from lessons done in places with Daikichi, Leon and the Dove. *More cards will be added over time. See Star Medal Shop page for more information. Jewels Jewels are items that unlock idol road nodes and better card stats. They are achieved through event rewards, or dropped during lessons. Some cards have an increased chance to drop them with their Lesson Skill. Tips *The Daily Course usually offers a large amount of increased drop chance in jewels, and heavily increase the drop chance for that lesson's specific jewel type. It is a good idea to play regularly and collect as many as possible, to increase your cards' stats. See Jewels page for more information. Category:Game Mechanics